pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Freesia Town: Gateway to the Hora Region
Having lost his first battle against Aaron, Silus continued his journey towards Freesia Town. Aipom happily rode atop his shoulders, munching on a berry he had given it moments before. Suddenly, it started to shriek loudly and wildly, waving it's hand-shaped tail in the air. "Hey, Aipom what's....?!" Silus began to ask, but before he could, the thing that was causing Aipom to panic came into sight. Flying brilliantly above the Hora skies was a giant, silver Pokémon which sparkled in a similar manner to Aipom itself. "Woah! What is that?!" Silus blurted out, trying to get his Pokédex out as fast as possible. However, as he opened it to scan the phantom Pokémon, he noticed it was gone from the skies. For several minutes he stood motionless, wondering what it was. He then realized it was headed in the direction of Freesia Town and ran down the road where the buildings of the aforementioned town were beginning to appear. "Whatever Pokémon that was, I'm going to find it at all costs..." he thought as he closed in on the small town. Pichu and the legend of Lugia Silus reached the Pokémon Center only minutes later, handing Nurse Joy his Starly and Chimchar's Pokéballs, since they needed healing. He then stepped into the waiting room to await them getting better. In the waiting room, a group of trainers were arguing in loud tones about something and Silus inched closer to listen in; "That just had to be it, the legendary Pokémon Lugia!" said one blue-haired individual. "Lugia is just a myth! It doesn't exist!" shouted a younger girl across from him. "How can you say that?! You know what happened at Johto's Whirl Islands a few years back, right?" the blue-haired trainer shouted in protest. "Hmph!" was her only responce. The group suddenly took notice of Silus sitting near them. "Hey you! You didn't happen to see a weird looking Pokémon on your way here, did you?" the blue-haired trainer asked. "As a matter of fact, I did. It was huge." Silus replied silently. "See!" the blue-haired boy shouted at the girl. The girl crossed her arms and sighed, "Even if Lugia was real, the Pokémon you described doesn't match the coloration of a Lugia in the legends." she argued. "Pokémon can take on different colors, you know? Just look at my Aipom." Silus shot back, pointing to the pink primate. "You got me there." the girl replied, "My name is Maria, and I'm a trainer here in Freesia Town. I haven't seen you around before." "I'm Silus, from Eden Town not far from here." Silus replied. "I'm Troy," interrupted the blue-haired boy, "I'm also from Freesia Town. Ever since a young trainer from your town shut down Team Rocket's so-called 'practice Gym', the town's people have been catching sight of what is thought to be a Lugia flying in the skies nearby. We aren't sure why, though." Silus sat down and tried to think, "The only trainer I can think of having been here is Aaron, but he isn't from Eden Town. I wonder who it was..." he muttered to himself. Pichu, the misfit Pokémon Silus left the Pokémon Center with his healed Pokémon around an hour later, headed for Gardenia Town when something bounded across the road towards the east of town. "Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. The pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Despite its small size, it can zap even adult humans. However, if it does so, it also surprises itself." chimed his Pokédex after scanning the creature. Silus looked surprised, "Pichu don't appear near here. They live in the northern Hora region." he said aloud. "That Pichu isn't native to this area." said Troy, who was coming up the road behind Silus. "It was brought here by Team Rocket. Must've been nabbed and brought here for their Practice Gym, and then released when that trainer destroyed it." The two watched the mouse Pokémon wander around aimlessly for a moment before Silus spoke up, "I can't just leave it here. It doesn't know the area, its sure to get lost or worse." he said. "Its best to leave it." Troy said. "I've seen that Pichu before..its nothing but trouble." "All the more reason for a trainer to capture it." Silus retorted. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Troy sighed and then continued on his way. Silus vs Pichu Silus stood in front of the Pichu, causing it to about-face him. "Pichu, my name is Silus and I intend to capture you." Silus declared. Pichu stared Silus directly in the eye and sparks began flying from its cheeks as if it knew what Silus had said. "Aipom, you're up!" Silus said. Aipom leaped off of Silus's shoulder and onto the ground. "Aipom!" it cried. Pichu dashed at high speeds, tackling Aipom; a Quick Attack! "Now then, Aipom, use Swift!" Silus commanded. Aipom swished its tail, creating a barrage of stars which slammed into Pichu, knocking it back. Pichu retaliated by making its tail glow and swiping it at Aipom; an Iron Tail. "Aipom, dodge!" Silus commanded. Pichu seemed annoyed when Aipom leaped out of the way of its attack, causing its cheeks to spark again. This time, it surrounded itself in electrical energy and charged, hitting Aipom hard and knocking it away. "What was that?!" Silus cried, as Aipom slowly got up and shook itself. "Volt Tackle." replied Troy, who was still nearby. "Its rare that a wild Pichu have that move and even rarer for them to use it." Pichu suddenly sparked and expressed a cry of pain. "Volt Tackle also causes it to take recoil damage." Troy further explained. "Now's my chance then!" Silus shouted, pulling out a Pokéball. "Pokéball, go!" Silus tossed the Pokéball, which hit Pichu square in the forehead and engulfed it in red light. It wobbled once. Twice. A third time. Suddenly, sparks flew from it, signifying Pichu had been caught. Silus walked over quickly to pick up his Pichu's Pokéball. "Success! I caught my own Pichu!" he celebrated. Aipom squealed its own approval as it leaped onto Silus's shoulder once more. "Not bad." said Troy as he began to walk off again. "I didn't expect that troublemaker to ever get caught. Good luck in the Hora League!" Silus smiled, "Thanks! You too!" With Pichu caught and Freesia Town behind them, Silus set off for his next destination; Gardenia Town and its Pokémon Gym! Category:Episodes Category:Advance Frontier